dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 30
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Dr. Koro ** surgically modified Japanese troops ** Japanese destroyer crew Locations: * ** Nanchung *** Hospital ** Japanese aerodrome near Burmese frontier (4th Fighter Group) *** nearby temple * Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s * one experimental Blackhawk Skyrocket w/ heavier cannon & armor * Japanese destroyer | Writer2_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler2_1 = Jack Cole | Inker2_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle2 = Death Patrol: "Hank's Brush With Death" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** Del Van Dyne ** Boris ** Gramps ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Jackie ** Yogi Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Hotintot Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = The Sniper: "Battle In Bataan" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Prince Suratai ** Colonel Itogo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler4_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker4_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "Aladdin's Lamp" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Editor5_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle5 = P.T. Boat: "Newsreel Norris" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler6_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker6_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle6 = Secret War News: "American Indian Kills 10 Japs Singlehanded" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Cpl. Joseph Longknife Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = The Pacific Patrol | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * B-25 medium bomber w/ 75 mm cannon * Japanese destroyer | Notes = * Blackhawk ** One experimental new model of the Grumman XF5F Skyrocket is tried out, with heavier armor and larger automatic cannons. ** Two stories in this issue present aircraft-mounted automatic heavy cannon as an innovation. In both Blackhawk and Pacific Patrol, a two-engine U.S. aircraft is newly fitted with these weapons, and each of them wins a shoot-out with a Japanese destroyer. ** Hendrickson is surgically modified with a remote-control electrode at the base of his cerebellum. The procedure is then reversed. He recovers very quickly from these surgeries. ** Blackhawk gets head-konked unconscious, for the second time, with a rifle butt. He later gets shot down, for the fifth time. , , , and * Also appearing in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Johnny Doughboy, by Bernard Dibble ** "Dead Men Walk" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Military Comics #30, July 1944 }} Category:Mind Control